Complicated
by PlumBlossoms26
Summary: So I died. I died a very cliche death. Only to be reborn as the female version of Irie Shouichi. "Well, at least I would get a fairly peaceful life as long as I stay away from the Von-" "BOOM!" "HIEE!" "JUUDAIME!" "... *sigh* I guess not..." This is so complicated... SI/Self Insert (again...)


"_Life is hard. Then you die. Then they throw dirt in your face. Then the worms eat you. Be grateful it happens in that order."_

_-David Gerrold_

Disclaimer: As always, my OC is the only thing I own…

Warning: Self Insert ._.

EDITED 01 April 2014: I'm really sorry for the errors in this chapter, hopefully, this version would be better than the old one. And I would like to thank you all for pointing out the mistakes in the review. I really appreciate them all. They are very helpful :) And happy April Fools Day, everyone :D

* * *

(-_- ;)

* * *

I thought death wasn't supposed to hit me for a long time. Well, I guess we would never really know about that…

But seriously, to think that I would die the cliché-s way possible.

Yes, I died because I was sick. Cancer to be precise.

I remember my parents doing everything they can to try and save me. Even begging the doctors to find a cure for me.

But in the end, it was all too late.

I died, leaving my family, my friends, and future behind…

* * *

One would think that they would probably go to Heaven or Hell after they died, but that isn't what greeted me in the afterlife.

It was a beautiful woman with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair, and bright green eyes, smiling at me. "Are you awake now, sweetie?"

I blinked. Wondering who is this woman in front of me, calling me 'sweetie' of all thing.

I tried saying something, but the words that came out were some strange gibberish which sound similar to a baby's speaking.

Wait.

_A baby's speaking?_

I looked down at my body, and sure enough, I am a baby.

I stared at my body in awe and horror. _Did… did I somehow shrink like Conan did in the Detective Conan series?_

Just then, the door opened with a loud 'BANG' making me and the mysterious woman jumped.

A middle-aged man with bright red hair, wearing a big, dorky looking glasses, stood there by the door panting.

"D-did I make it?" he ask with shaky breath.

The mysterious woman (I seriously need to find a better name for her, it is getting mouthful..) only smiled softly at him "Don't worry, it's a healthy baby girl. Would you like to take a look?"

… _Ok, I did not shrink. Rather, I just got reborn into a whole new family. Imagine that._

The man, who assumed to be my new fath- no, I refuse to call him that, I'll just dub him as 'the dorky man for now, walked closer to take a look at me. "Wow, she's beautiful… and she has your eyes, alright."

The mysterious lady out a giggle. "Well, what should we name our little angel?" _Stop calling me yours, you are not my real parents!_

The man seems to think for a while. "Hmm… What about Shouchi?"

_...Wait, Why does it sounds like a boys name?_ I let out a strange sounding gurgle in distain.

The beautiful lady looked amused by what I had just did. "It seems like she isn't very pleased with the name, and it sounds kind of boyish to me. Why don't we change it to something else? How about Shouko? That sounds better, doesn't it?"

"Irie 'Arlovskaya' Shouko? Sure, why not. It kinda have a nice ring to it. What do you think, Sho-chan?" The dorky man ask me while tickling me.

For some reason, the name rings a bell to me, but I set it aside for the moment, since there's something more important to think about right now.

_Ok, I had just died, and somehow gotten reborn into a whole new family. But what about my old ones!? Are they alright after my death!?_

All of these negative thoughts aren't really helping my current situation. Unconsciously, I let out a few sobs, alarming my new "parents".

Even with their comforts, I still can't hold back the tears that started to spill.

_... I just want to go home..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...Why me?_

* * *

A/N: Ok, and that's the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it^^

I know that I made Shouichi's (now Shouko) parents OC, but the canon Irie family looks nothing like Shouich! So this Irie family was born... don't worry about the canon Irie family, I already have plans for them later in the fic. So please just go along with this OC Irie family for now...

And as for the pairing of this fic, I was planning to pair her up with Byakuran-sama. I mean, they will end up to be best friends in the future, and Shouko would have to betray him to help Vongola during the Future Arc, and later on the battle would lead to Byakuran-sama's death. That is something that came out of a drama series. And I really love drama...

But don't worry, I'll make a poll for the pairing later in the story, so don't worry about it for now :)

Reviews are appreciated~

~PlumBlossoms26~


End file.
